


How it's all gonna turn out

by softlass27



Series: Loving you the way I do [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, Gilmore Girls AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Single Parent Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlass27/pseuds/softlass27
Summary: It's been four years since Robert stumbled into Emmerdale and decided to call it home, and life is pretty good. He's got his brilliant son, he's got his job and he's got his friends – including Aaron, of course.Little does he know, big changes are coming for them all. Some for the better, some for the worse...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Jackson Walsh, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Loving you the way I do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704394
Comments: 89
Kudos: 137





	1. The Sugden boys' first day

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Gilmore Girls AU is here! Hope you enjoy :)

“Daddy.”

Poke.

“Daddy.”

A harder poke.

“Mmff… ”

“ _Daddy._ ”

“No.”

“S’time for school, Daddy!”

Fuck.

Robert shot up in bed and frantically fumbled for his phone.

“No no no… ” His sleep-filled eyes squinted at the screen until he could finally make out the time. And the five alarms he'd set the night before – none of which had gone off yet. He fell back on the bed with a groan and reached a hand out to brush Seb’s messy blond hair off his forehead, 

“Seb. Son. Light of my life. It’s not even 6 o’clock, it’s not time to get up yet.”

“But I’m _ready_!”

Despite the ungodly hour, Robert couldn’t resist a chuckle when realised that Seb had pulled his brand new school jumper on over his pyjamas. It was back to front. He sighed fondly, before sitting up and pulling it up over Seb’s head.

“Not just yet, bud, it's not even light outside,” he said as he carefully folded the jumper up, thanking his lucky stars that Seb hadn’t tried to eat breakfast in it, and laid it at the foot of the bed.

“C’mere, wretch.” Robert slung his arms under Seb’s shoulders and pulled him up onto his chest, snuggling down until the were both tucked under the blanket, blocking out the cool September morning air.

“Let’s get a bit more sleep, yeah?” He mumbled as the four year-old wriggled to get more comfortable on top of him. Robert ran a slow hand up and down his back until he felt his breathing slow as he drifted off mercifully quickly. “We’ve got loads of time… ” 

****

They were running late.

“Come on, come on, where’s the sodding – aha!” Robert scrambled down and grabbed one of Seb’s new school shoes from under his bed, before darting back to the other side of the room where Seb was sitting on his own bed, dangling legs swinging impatiently.

“Okay, left shoe’s been captured, let’s get it on before it goes walking off on its own again, eh?” Seb giggled as Robert wrestled it onto his foot and neatly did up the laces (he’d initially suggested velcro, but Seb insisted on having “grown up shoes”, so laces it was).

“Alright, shoes are on, uniform’s on, coat’s on, you’ve got your bag – ” Seb held his Spider-Man backpack aloft. “Think we’re good to go!”

He hurried Seb up to where his car was parked outside on the street.

“You all ready for your first day, then?” Faith called out as she stepped out of the door to the B&B, Eric trailing behind her. “Oh Eric, doesn’t he look smart!”

Seb nodded enthusiastically and pointed to his feet. “Eric, look! Laces!” 

“Very smart indeed,” Eric smiled down at him with a warmth he reserved for very few people.

“And er… ” Faith raised an eyebrow at Robert. “That’s what you’re wearing, is it?”

Robert looked down at himself. “What’s wrong with it? It’s not like it’s _my_ first day.”

“No I know, but first impressions and all that. If there’s one thing I know about parents, it’s that they can judgemental as hell.”

Robert’s face fell slightly. Shit, he’d spent so much time making sure Seb was immaculate, he hadn’t given a second thought to how _he_ was supposed to look. Truth be told, he’d just thrown on the first clean clothes he could find.

Faith tutted. “Eric, give him your coat.”

Eric blinked at her. “Excuse me?”

“Your coat, give it to him – just for this morning. Come on, we don’t have all day!”

Eric sighed, before taking off his grey overcoat and handing it to Robert. “Do _not_ get it dirty.”

Robert grinned and swapped his denim jacket for the expensive wool, buttoning it up over his t-shirt. “I wouldn’t dare. Cheers, Eric.”

“And when you have a moment, stop by the office this morning, I need to have a word about something.”

There was a time when hearing that might have set Robert on edge, but after four years of dealing with Eric’s gripes, he wasn’t particularly concerned.

“Hi Aaron!!” Seb called from behind him, waving manically and jumping up on his tiptoes.

Robert spun around to see his best friend jogging towards them, grinning brightly. He looked disgustingly awake for this time in the morning.

“Hey, I just wanted to say good luck! And to give you this,” he crouched down and pulled out what looked like a small rock. “It’s my lucky fossil, thought you should have it for your first day.” He handed it to Seb with a wink.

“Daddy, look!” Seb held it carefully with both hands, turning so Robert could see. 

“Wow, Aaron doesn’t share his dinosaur tat with just anyone,” he said, smirking when Aaron narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you say?”

“Ta.”

“Try again.”

“Uh, thank you. I’ll look after it, promise.”

Aaron laughed. “I know, mate. Have fun today, alright?” He gave Seb a quick cuddle and hoisted him into his carseat. “If you’re good, maybe Daddy will bring you into the pub and I can give you some chips.” Seb's cheer rang through the car.

“Thanks for that," Robert muttered.

“Eh, as if you were gonna cook tonight.” Aaron grinned as Robert leant into the car to help Seb with his seatbelt. “You got time for a coffee when you get back?”

“God yes, I’ve only had time for one this morning. _One.”_

****

“So?” Aaron grinned and took a sip of his coffee. “Did you cry?”

“Pff, no I didn’t _cry_ , what do you take me for?”

“You sure? Not even one little tear?”

“No!”

Truth be told, as Seb had confidently toddled off across the playground, only stopping to give him a quick wave before he disappeared into the school, Robert had to swallow a painful lump in his throat. As the other parents began to disperse (most of them looking like they heading straight to the office – thank fuck Eric had let Robert borrow his coat), he’d stood at the gates for a moment, staring at the doors. Just in case.

“Mmm, if you say so.”

Robert threw a chunk of croissant at him.

****

Once they'd finished their drinks, they quickly headed out the door; Aaron having a delivery due at the pub and Robert needing to go find out what the hell Eric wanted from him.

“So you’ll bring Seb to the pub tonight, then?” Aaron asked, hands tucked in his pockets.

“Yeah, course. Should I text Adam about – ”

“Aaron!”

Robert sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes, as Jackson came up behind Aaron and slid an arm around his waist.

“Hiya,” Aaron smiled softly at him.

“Alright?” Jackson asked Robert.

Robert nodded shortly, pressing his lips together. Aaron shot him a look, eyebrows raised in a way that silently said, _be nice_.

If Jackson had noticed Robert’s rudeness, he didn’t bother acknowledging it, eyes on Aaron. As usual. It was disgusting, really.

“Hey, your mum’s going spare about getting things ready for this delivery, she says can you come and clear some room in the cellar?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright.” He glanced at Robert. “See you and Seb later? I wanna hear about his first day.”

Robert nodded and began to smile, only for it to drop when Jackson cast an eye over him with that blank look that he always held whenever Seb was mentioned.

“Oh yeah, he’s starting school, right?”

“Yep.”

Jackson’s mouth twitched into a subtle smirk.

“Means you’re getting old, mate.”

“Not as old as you,” Robert muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“What?” 

Robert blinked innocently, but he couldn’t resist a shit-eating grin when he saw Aaron biting his lip in an effort to keep from laughing.

“Right, better get going. Come on, you,” he said, tugging Jackson in the direction of the Woolpack.

Robert watched them walk away for a moment, before shaking his head and heading into the B&B.

To say he wasn’t keen on Aaron’s boyfriend was putting it mildly. Jackson had reappeared in the village just over a year ago, full of easy smiles and offers to buy Aaron a drink, so they could catch up and reconnect, “just as mates”.

A likely story.

It had been less than a month before Aaron told him that he and Jackson were giving it another shot, that they were both in a better place now and they were ready to try for a real relationship.

Until that point, Robert had never thought of Jackson as anything other than the twat who’d dumped Aaron when he was at his most vulnerable, who’d decided that him and his issues weren’t quite worth the hassle.

So when Aaron had said he really wanted Robert to meet Jackson properly, to give him a chance... he couldn’t help but be wary, fierce protectiveness ( _not_ jealousy, thank you very much) surging through him like hot fire.

But he pushed those feelings down and plastered on a smile. Aaron was an adult; if this was what he wanted, then what kind of friend would Robert be if he didn’t at least try to be happy for him?

And he _had_ tried… until he actually met the bloke. 

Jackson was, well. In Robert’s humble opinion, Jackson was about as intelligent and interesting as the bricks he lugged around on building sites every day. Robert’s four year-old was more capable of holding a stimulating conversation than Aaron’s boyfriend.

Worse than that, Jackson was annoying and clingy and _always there_. Just… hanging around Aaron like a bad smell.

And then there was his reaction to Seb. 

Look, Robert understood that most blokes in their twenties didn’t have much interest kids – he’d had enough awkward dates at Bar West to get that. He didn’t really give a shit, either, he wouldn’t want someone like that around Seb anyway.

What he _didn’t_ like was the look on Jackson’s face every time Aaron mentioned hanging out with Seb – with or without Robert in tow.

A few weeks into their renewed relationship, Robert had snuck behind the Woolpack’s bar, intending to talk to Aaron in the backroom (Chas had given up trying to stop him by this point). He’d been about to walk through, but had paused outside the door when he overheard a conversation between Aaron and Jackson.

_“So, you up for lunch tomorrow? We can try that new burger place?”_

_“Sorry, I can’t,” Aaron sounded apologetic. “I’m taking Seb out for the day, we’re going swimming and then to the park.”_

_A pause. “Robert’s little boy, Seb?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Oh… why can’t Robert do it?”_

_“He’s got a big day at the B &B – they’re hosting a wedding party – so I said I’d have Seb.”_

_“Can’t he get a babysitter?”_

_“Uh, I guess, but I offered. I like spending time with Seb.”_

_“Right… ”_

_“Not a problem, is it?” Aaron’s tone bordered on defensive._

_“No, course not, just… I dunno why you’d wanna spend your free day babysitting someone else's kid.”_

_Aaron’s silence had rung loudly, and the expression on his face mustn’t have been a good one, because Jackson’s next words sounded hurried and apologetic._

_“Sorry, I didn’t mean – of course you should spend time with Seb if you want to, you’re great with kids. And you’re a great friend… s’one of the things I like most about you.”_

_Aaron had sighed. “Good save,” he muttered._

_Robert had clenched his jaw and turned back the way he came._

Over a year down the line, Jackson still didn’t seem keen on Aaron’s relationship with Robert and Seb. On more than one occasion, Robert had caught him watching the two of them playing with him in the street or the park with an unreadable expression on his face. Robert would be lying if he said he didn't feel smug during those moments.

So yeah, Aaron’s boyfriend. Robert wasn’t a fan.

His one consolation was that Adam didn’t care for Jackson either. He had, after all, been on the scene when Jackson had broken up with Aaron the first time around and had seen the damage it had done to his friend. Adam may put on a better pretence at liking Jackson than Robert did, but privately (aka when he and Robert had a few too many beers), he held onto that grudge, said it was his right as Aaron’s mate.

Speaking of, Robert pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text to his friend.

_Question - why is Aaron still dating such a massive knob?_

He didn’t have long to wait for a reply.

_ur guess is as gd as mine mate_

Followed by a string of shrugging emojis.

Feeling marginally better – if a little petty – he pocketed his phone and knocked on the door to Eric’s office.

“Come in.”

Robert slipped inside the cramped room and took a seat opposite Eric, placing his expensive coat on the desk.

"Here's your coat, thanks again."

"Ah, that's quite alright," said Eric, looking up from his spreadsheets.

“So what’s up?”

“Jacobs Fold.”

Robert blinked. A conversation about the cottage Eric owned was not what he’d been expecting.

“Uh, what about it?”

“Pearl’s decided to move out, she’s got her eye on a static caravan near Demdyke of all places.”

“Okay… so does she need a room at the B&B for a bit? Do you want me to sort something for her?”

“No, no, that’s not why I’m bringing it up,” said Eric, shaking his head. “I’ll be needing a new tenant to take it over, and I wanted to offer it to you first.”

“I – oh.” _Definitely_ not what he'd been expecting.

“And I’m willing to give you a very reasonable rate, all bills included.”

“Eric, I… ” Robert said quietly, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. “Thank you, really, but… even with a discount I don’t think I’d be able to afford it. And that’s not me complaining or asking for a raise, honest, but a hotel assistant’s salary doesn’t exactly pay enough to rent a three-bedroom cottage.” 

“Yes, you’re quite right,” said Eric mildly. “But a hotel’s _manager’s_ salary would.”

“… What are you saying?”

“I’m _saying_ , I want you to be the Grange’s new manager. I want you to run the place.”

Robert gaped at him. “You’re not serious.”

“I’m perfectly serious.” 

“ _Me?_ ”

“Yes, you,” said Eric, looking a little perplexed. That made two of them.

“I’m 22!”

“You’re the hardest worker I’ve ever had, and you know how to run this place like clockwork. You’re wasted in your current role; I know someone with a good head for business when I see them. Since you’ve come along with all your – ” he waved a hand absently “ – social media and marketing ideas, bookings have gone up year on year. We’re busier than we’ve ever been, attracting a younger crowd, and that’s down to you.

Eric sighed and leaned forwards in his chair.

“I’m not getting any younger, and it’s time I take a bit of a step back from things, focus more on village community matters and spend more time with David, Jacob and Theo. And Faith.”

He paused and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Not that I’d be gone _completely_ , mind you, I’ll still be around. I’ll stop caring about this place when I’m dead but until then, I don’t mind sharing some of the responsibility. I wouldn’t trust this place with anyone else. I want you to be the new manager, and I want you and Seb to move into Jacobs Fold. Isn’t it about time for the two of you to had a proper home, your own space?”

He rested his chin on steepled fingers. “So? Will you take the position?”

“I… ” Robert was lost for words. “Of course I’ll take it, are you kidding? Eric, why didn’t you _lead_ with that instead of blathering on about Pearl’s bloody caravan?!”

Eric gave Robert a rare smile, his eyes twinkling. “When you get to my age, you make your fun where you can.” 

He began to rummage through his desk drawers. “Now, where’s the blasted – aha!” He pulled out some paperwork with a flourish.

“Now, here’s the contract for the manager’s position, as well as the tenant’s contract for the cottage. I’ll give you both of these to look over tonight, then if you’re satisfied we can have them signed and get the ball rolling as soon as possible.

Robert took them with trembling hands and rose from his seat.

“I won’t let you down, I swear.”

Eric nodded. “I have every faith in you. Oh, and Robert?” He added as Robert headed for the day.

“Make sure Faith knows I’ve told you, alright? She’s been dying to spill the beans for over a week now; if she has to hold onto it much longer, I fear she may actually explode.”

****

Robert floated through the rest of his day on a high, going about his shift with an immovable grin on his face. He probably frightened a couple of guests, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

At 3:15pm, he stood at the school gates craning his neck when the bell rang. He smiled widely and waved when he spotted Seb in the sea of blue jumpers that came dashing into the yard, backpack bouncing as he crashed into Robert’s legs.

“Hey, mate!” He hoisted Seb into the air and squeezed him tightly, the six hours they’d been apart suddenly feeling like a lifetime. “How was it? Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I made three friends,” said Seb, holding up three fingers to demonstrate. 

“Three?!”

Seb excitedly told him about the kids he’d met in his class all the way to the car, hand clasping Robert’s tightly. As Robert settled him in his carseat, he paused for a moment, before reaching out for Robert.  


“You’re still my best friend, though, Daddy,” he said, patting Robert’s arm.

Robert grinned. “You’re mine, too, kid. Best mates for life, you and me.” He gave Seb a quick fist bump, before buckling him in and moving to the driver's seat.

As they drove back to the village, Seb chattered about everything from what his teacher looked like (very pretty, apparently), to the cool pictures he’d drawn, to the colour of the slide in the playground, to the names of the fish who lived in a tank by the window.

All in all, Seb had smashed his first day.

Eventually, he ran out of steam as they pulled up outside the B&B.

“How was your day?” he asked Robert with his hands folded in his lap, ever the tiny little adult he tried to act like sometimes.

For a split second, Robert thought about just telling him everything. He wanted to grab Seb and run to stand outside Jacobs Fold, tell him that this was _their_ house, that they were finally going to have a real home, with a proper kitchen and living room and their own bedrooms and everything.

Instead, he shrugged and turned the engine off. He didn’t dare speak the words aloud until the contracts were all signed and everything was official. He could hang onto his secret for a day or two.

“Oh, pretty boring.”

“Did Eric shout at you today?”

“Excuse me, I never get shouted at!”

“Yes, you do, Daddy.”


	2. Change is coming

Friday evening in the Woolpack was always buzzing – or as buzzing as a small pub in an equally small village could get. Drinks flowed freely, laughter rang loudly through the room and every table was occupied by groups of merry villagers.

It was at one of these tables that Robert finally told Aaron and Adam the good news.

“Mate!” Adam leaned over to thump Robert on the back. “That’s brilliant, I’m made up for ya!”

“That’s amazin’, Rob.” Aaron grinned widely. “You deserve it.”

If anyone asked, Robert would blame the flush to his cheeks on the heat of the overcrowded bar.

“Cheers, guys.”

“Have you told Seb yet?” Aaron jerked a thumb to where Seb was settled next to them at Cain, Moira and Holly’s table, cheerfully telling Isaac all about his first week at school (never mind the fact that Isaac was, in fact, in the same class and had been right there with him for most of it).

“Yeah, as soon as I signed the paperwork. He’s made up about it, can’t wait to have a whole room for all his toys.”

“Brilliant news, Robert!” Jimmy King called cheerfully as he and Nicola passed them on their way to the bar. “Eric just told me, well done!”

“I was a little surprised, if I’m honest,” said Nicola with a sniff. “Eric didn’t strike me as the type to give managerial positions to kids.”

“Nico, be nice!” Jimmy frowned at her. “Ignore her, Robert, I’m sure you’ll smash it.”

“Thanks, Jimmy.”

He nodded jovially, before grabbing Nicola’s arm and steering her towards the bar.

“Oh, she’s probably just jealous,” Moira said, smiling kindly at him. “You should be proud of yourself, Robert, you’ve earned this.”

“Not done too bad for yourself there, Sugden,” Cain muttered into his pint. Coming from Aaron’s slightly terrifying uncle, that was the highest praise Robert could ask for.

“So when can you move in?” Aaron asked as he snuck a Clyde a chip.

“Couple of weeks. Eric says I can decorate it however I want; you’ll both help me _de-Pearl_ the place, right?” 

Robert had been in Jacobs Fold once or twice over the years – he’d never seen so many floral patterns. Yeah, that had to go.

“Yeah, course we will,” Adam said with a nod. “Maybe get Harriet to cleanse it, too – no way a house like that isn’t haunted. S’probably full of ghosts.”

Robert blinked. “Cheers for that, Adam.”

“Well,” Aaron picked his pint up. “Here’s to The Grange’s new manager, eh?” 

Just as they clinked their glasses together with a cheer, Jackson came sloping over to the table.

“What's up, boys?” He asked as he pulled up a chair. 

_None of your bloody business_ , Robert thought nastily before he could stop himself.

“We were just celebrating Rob’s promotion, Eric’s making him a manager,” said Aaron, sliding a drink over to his boyfriend.

“Oh,” Jackson smiled politely. “Congrats.”

“Cheers.”

“No more cleaning up other people’s dirty sheets and bogs, good for you,” he said, before turning to Aaron and murmuring quietly to him.

It was a joke about Robert’s job that he, Adam and Aaron had already made hundred times, but something about the way Jackson said it, with just a hint of derision in his voice, made Robert grit his teeth. Jackson was a _builder_ , for Christ’s sake, who did he think he was?

Adam must have clocked his irritation, because he offered a sympathetic eye roll over the top of his pint. 

“Daddy!” Seb suddenly launched himself into Robert’s lap. “Isaac says it’s his birthday soon, and he’s having a _bouncy castle_. Can we go, can we _please_?”

Robert glanced over at Moira. “Is he?”

Moria nodded. “Yeah, I know a guy who can get us a good deal on one, should be fun. Although knowing what my other big baby’s like – ” she gestured to Adam “ – the kids’ll be lucky if they actually get a turn on it.”

“Mum, come on, you can’t beat a bouncy castle!”

“Well, if you knock any of the children over, you can be the one to explain it to their parents.”

“So can we go?” Seb tugged lightly on Robert’s collar.

“Course we can, mate.”

“You ready to get going, then?” Jackson was asking Aaron, downing the rest of his pint.

“Going where?” Aaron replied with a blank expression on his face.

“Town – we’re meant to be meeting Joel and Steven for dinner, then drinks at Bar West, remember?”

“Oh, was that tonight?”

“ _Yeah_ , that’s tonight. Honestly,” Jackson turned to Aaron and Robert. “This one would forget his own head if I wasn’t around.”

Robert chose not to reply, busying himself with opening Seb’s packet of crisps for him.

“Can we do it another night? Just… we’re meant to be celebrating so… ”

Jackson’s brow furrowed, irritation clear on his face.

“It’s been ages since we’ve seen them, you said you were up for it.”

Aaron bit his lip, looking torn. 

“Aaron, it’s fine,” said Robert. “It doesn’t matter, it wasn’t like you knew we were gonna be celebrating anythin’ tonight.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, go have fun. I’ve got this idiot to keep me company, haven’t I?” He tossed a beermat at Adam’s chest.

“Oi!”

Aaron still didn’t seem entirely reassured, but he shot Robert a grateful look and grabbed his jacket.

“Okay, let’s go.”

“You two can come along if you want? More the merrier,” Jackson offered.

Robert blinked slowly at him, then glanced pointedly at a sleepy Seb in his lap. “Don’t think that’s an option, but thanks.”

“Oh, right. Course. Well, see you,” Jackson grinned and began heading for the door.

“Mum, I’m going into town with Jackson!” Aaron called to Chas as he followed his boyfriend. “See you later!”

“Okay, have a good time, love!” She called back from the bar, smiling affectionately like she always did when she saw the two of them together. Though she’d initially been a little wary when Jackson had first come back on the scene, he’d won her over fairly quickly and she soon warmed up to him again.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Adam said with a frown. “Jackson’s a big boy, he can bloody well – ” Robert sighed and covered Seb’s ears. “ – meet up with his friends by himself if he has to.”

He shrugged. “Wasn’t worth them getting into a fight over it.” 

“Jackson did the same thing to me last weekend, made Aaron cut our Mario tournament short ‘cause he said they’d have tea with his mum or somethin’,” Adam said, hint of a whine in his voice. “I was _this_ close to winning, I swear!”

“Can I come play Mario Cart soon, Adam?” Seb asked through a mouthful of crisps. “I’m gettin’ _really_ good.”

This wasn’t even remotely true – Seb was shockingly bad at video games even on beginner’s mode – but Adam indulged him nonetheless.

“Absolutely mate, but I’ll tell you now, you’d better bring your A-game if you wanna take me on.”

As Adam began engaging Robert’s four year-old in increasingly immature trash talk, Robert’s gaze fell to the empty seat across from them. 

As much as he resented Jackson constantly popping up and stealing Aaron’s time and attention for himself, Aaron wasn’t the type to regularly ditch his mates for his boyfriend. That just wasn’t who he was – even if it meant pissing off said boyfriend. Robert knew that if he’d kicked up enough of a fuss, Aaron would have stayed, and he’d still be sitting there right now.

_Why did you have to go and be the bigger person, you idiot?_

****

“Where to next, then?”

It was late Saturday morning, and they’d come to have a wander around Ikea and get some ideas for the cottage. Robert couldn’t exactly afford to buy anything more expensive than the cafe’sSwedish meatballs – not until he started receiving his new wage – but it couldn’t hurt to be prepared.

“Bedrooms!” Seb shouted from where he was perched on top of Robert’s shoulders. “Giddy-up!” Robert winced slightly as he kicked his feet against his chest.

“Oi, no need to kick!”

“But you’re my steed, m’supposed to kick to make you go faster.”

“Well since I’m not _actually_ a horse, you can just say ‘faster’ next time, yeah?”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Sometimes horses are called steeds, but other times horses are just called horses. Why? Why don’t you jus’ call them horses all the time?”

“Uh… ” Robert had no clue and his phone was out of data ( _again_ , stupid shitty B&B wifi), so he couldn’t Google it. 

“That might be one to ask Miss Rundle on Monday,” he said, referring to Seb’s new teacher. She was, according to Seb, all-knowing, so hopefully she’d have the answer.

“‘Kay. Daddy?”

Robert sighed, praying this was a question he could actually answer. “Yes mate?”

“If I don’t kick, will you be my steed now?”

“Oh,” Robert grinned. “That I can do.”

Seb shrieked as Robert took off down the walkways of Ikea, galloping through the different sections and dodging other families who were browsing the furniture. Seb cackled above him the whole way, gripping onto his hair tightly. A few disgruntled shoppers – mainly older parents – threw a few dirty looks their way, but Robert barely noticed.

He came to a halt when they reached the kids’ bedroom section, trainers screeching on the polished floors.

“Okay, dismount,” he said breathlessly, swinging a giggling Seb off his shoulders and onto the ground.

As they began wandering through the children’s furniture, Seb poking and prodding everything he came across, Robert’s phone began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw the caller ID.

“Wow, it’s not even 11am – don’t I feel special?”

“A text, Rob!” Victoria’s shrill voice pierced his ear through the phone. “You get a promotion and a house all in one week, and you decided to tell me in a _text_? Is that all I get?”

“I’ve been busy!”

“Well so am I; I’m got revision coming out of my ears, but I’m making time to call you, aren’t I?”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! If it makes you feel any better, this new place is going to have a spare bedroom with your name on it.”

Victoria paused. “Really?”

“Course, you’re welcome any time. If you can get away, that is.”

“Please,” Victoria scoffed. “Try stopping me.”

Over the last couple of years, Victoria had grown from a sweet kid into a forceful fifteen year-old – one who was very intent on getting her own way. As much as she still hated adding to any confrontation within her family, that included keeping in touch with the brother and nephew that her dad has basically disowned. Robert wasn’t complaining; it was brilliant getting to see her every few weeks, and Seb adored her to pieces.

Speaking of.

“Seb, Auntie Vic’s on the phone, you wanna speak to her?”

Seb’s eyes lit up and he practically snatched the phone out of Robert’s hand.

“Hi Vic!” 

And he was off again, babbling away about his week at school and their move to Jacobs Fold at top speed, while Robert trailed behind him and looked for non-floral wallpaper options.

****

“Hang on a second, mate, I just need to talk to Eric,” Robert called out as Seb began bounding from the parked car towards their place.

Seb stopped and changed direction, heading for the B&B’s front door instead.

“Can we show Faith the photos?” He asked, referring to the dozens of pictures of furniture and wallpaper that he’d insisted Robert take on his phone. Who knew a four year-old had so many opinions on decor?

“Course we can, if she’s not too busy. Come on.”

They entered the B&B, only to stop short at the sound of loud cries and the surprising scene before them.

Faith was weeping on Eric’s shoulder, her eyes scrunched up tightly and smeared mascara running down her cheeks. Her mobile lay on the floor, screen cracked.

Tracy and Finn were gathered around them, while a couple of guests watched uncomfortably from the dining area. Tracy gently rubbed Faith’s arm, looking a little helpless.

Robert approached them warily.

“Faith? What’s wrong?”

Faith just cried harder, her thin frame wracked by heavy sobs while Eric shushed her gently. Robert had never seen her like this; Faith was a force to be reckoned with, the strongest person he knew. To see her so distressed was disconcerting, to say the least.

“What’s happened?” He asked a little more urgently, stomach churning.

Seb gripped Robert’s leg tightly, watching the scene with wide, frightened eyes. Shit.

“Finn,” Robert murmured quietly, fishing his keys out of pocket. “Do us a favour and take Seb to mine, would you?”

“Daddy… ” Seb blinked up at him uncertainly as Finn took the keys from him.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Robert crouched down quickly and gave him what he hoped as a reassuring smile. “Why don’t you go show Finn your Spider-Man action figure, eh? I won’t be long.”

“Come on, Seb, we can play anything you want,” said Finn, holding a hand out enticingly.

Seb still didn’t look happy, eyes darting towards Faith, but he nodded and took Finn’s hand, letting him lead him outside.

Robert turned back to Eric, silently asking him what the hell was going on. He sighed and carefully transferred Faith into Tracy’s arms.

“Tracy, can you take her to the office and get her a glass of water? I’ll be there in a moment.”

Tracy nodded and slowly led Faith away, whispering softly to her as they went.

Eric watched them go, before sighing heavily and looking at Robert with sad eyes.

“It’s Chas… ” He said lowly.

“What about her? Is she okay?”

“She’s – she's dead.”


	3. The feeling of loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, so. For those who were caught off-guard by the last chapter's cliffhanger, I'm (loosely) following Gilmore Girls canon here, so it wasn't technically my decision! Although saying that, I'm more than happy to kill off Chas at any given opportunity, no persuasion needed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Robert stared at Eric, uncomprehending. He couldn’t have heard right.

“I – _what_? What are you talking about?”

“The police called… there was an accident.”

He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, heart hammering in his chest. _Aaron, Aaron, Aaron…_ whirled through his mind, it was all he could think.

“What sort of accident? Was – was anyone else… ”

“No, she was alone, no other casualties as far as I’m aware. She was driving into Hotten, took a corner too fast, I think. Perhaps the rain from last night made the roads slippy, I don’t know… ” Eric sighed deeply, running a hand through his grey hair.

“Where’s Aaron?” Robert asked urgently. “Eric, where is he?”

“I believe he’s at the Woolpack. Cain’s with him… the rest of them are at Wishing Well but I think they’re on their – ”

Robert was out of the door before Eric finished his sentence.

****

After a quick stop at his place to tell Finn and Seb he’d be gone a little longer, Robert sprinted along the street and up the steps to the pub, banging loudly on the door when it didn’t budge. It was opened by Moira, who ushered him in with sad eyes.

“I just heard. Is he – ”

“In the back with Cain,” she said, touching his arm lightly. “Go on, you go through.”

Robert slipped behind the bar and made his way to the backroom, half-desperate to get there, half-dreading it. After knocking on the door – gentler than he had on the entrance to the pub – he eased it open to see Cain and Aaron sitting at the kitchen table.

“Aaron… ”

Aaron turned to face Robert, his cheeks devoid of all colour and shining with rapidly-falling tears. He was out of his seat and crashing into Robert’s arms before he’d even had a chance to open his mouth.

“Aaron… God, I’m so sorry… ”

The only response he got was a muffled sob in his shoulder, Aaron’s entire body heaving. Robert spread his palms across his back, stroking up and down slowly. Over Aaron’s shoulder, he watched Cain stare hard at the table, fists clenched in front of him. He wasn’t crying, but his mouth was twisted in a kind of pain that Robert had never seen on him before.

There was a knock at the door and Moira poked her head through. 

“The rest are arriving,” she told Cain quietly. Robert could hear the rumblings of other people out in the bar. Other Dingles.

Cain nodded shortly and pushed himself up, patting Aaron’s shoulder as he passed. Moira looked at Robert. 

“Adam’s on his way,” she whispered. He nodded in thanks, then they were both gone and it was just Aaron and Robert.

“Come on, let’s sit,” Robert murmured, guiding them both to the sofa and tucking Aaron under his arm.

“I didn’t – I didn’t say goodbye to her,” Aaron said, his voice breaking and cracking horribly.

“Shh, don’t – ”

“No, she – she was already in bed when I got home and… she left before I got up. Rob, I didn’t say _goodbye_. The last thing I said was ‘ _see you later_ ’.” 

Robert’s mind flashed back to the night before, the casual farewell Aaron had thrown over his shoulder on his way out with Jackson. The equally casual reply Chas had given him in return.

Aaron’s face crumpled like paper and his shoulders shook as more sobs tore through his body. All Robert could do was hold on.

A few minutes later, Adam came charging through, nearly knocking a table over in his haste to reach them.

“Mate… ” was all he said before throwing his arms around Aaron, gripping tightly.

How long the three of them sat on the sofa, Robert wasn’t sure. Tearful Dingles came and went, trying to coax Aaron through the the bar, but he refused them each time, and they left him be.

Eventually, when the sun was low in the sky, there was a knock at the back door.

“I’ll get it,” said Robert, gently disentangling himself and slipping into the hallway.

He opened the door to see a concerned-looking Jackson standing there.

“Is he here?”

Robert nodded wordlessly and stepped aside to let him pass. Jackson immediately took Robert’s place on the sofa, pulling Aaron against his chest and whispering softly to him.

Robert stood a little awkwardly for a moment, before taking a seat on one of the dining chairs, hands folded in his lap. After a few minutes of silence, Jackson looked up at Robert. 

“Why don’t you make us a brew, eh? Plenty of sugar.”

He nodded and turned to the kitchen, busying himself with pulling out mugs and teabags. When his eyes fell on the kitchen clock and saw how late it was, he frowned. 

_Prick turns up hours late then thinks he can just take over…_ Familiar irritation welled up inside him, but he shoved it back down again. Not the time.

Robert schooled his face into something more neutral when he returned to the living room and handed out mugs.

“Where’s Seb?” Aaron suddenly asked, his voice hoarse as he looked up at Robert with red-rimmed eyes.

“At home, Finn’s looking after him.”

“You should go… be with him. I don’t wanna keep you.”

“Don’t be daft, I’m not going anywhere.”

“No, Aaron’s right, Robert, you should go home,” Jackson said, nodding his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay.”

Robert wondered if he was imagining the dismissal in Jackson’s voice. He glanced at Adam, who shrugged back at him uncertainly. It _was_ getting on a bit; he’d told Seb he’d be back soon. He probably couldn’t leave him much longer.

“Okay… if that’s what you want,” he said quietly. “But I’ll be back tomorrow. And call me if you need _anything_ , yeah?” 

Aaron sniffed and nodded, leaning against Jackson’s side.

“I’ll walk you out,” Adam mumbled and pushed himself up, following Robert outside.

“I don’t like leaving him like this… ” Robert whispered as they stood on the doorstep.

“I know, but don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye. And Jackson’s here.”

“Better late than never, I guess,” Robert sniped before he could stop himself.

Adam shot him a look.

“Mate, the last thing he needs right now is either of us starting a barney with Jackson.”

“No, I know… ” Robert ran a hand through his hair, feeling like a dick. “Sorry, you’re right.”

“How’re you doing with all this?” Adam asked, scuffing his trainers against the doorstep. “With – with your mum and everything. Can't be easy, all this… ”

Robert blinked at him, strangely touched.

“You know… ” he shrugged. “Not about me, is it.”

Truth be told, Robert had been battling to keep thoughts of his mum out of his head all afternoon. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be so successful once night fell. 

Even his birth mum, who rarely entered his thoughts most of the time… knowing Chas had met the same fate as she had… it was weighing on his mind, to say the least.

Aaron stared at him for a moment, before nodding and clapping his shoulder, squeezing it briefly.

“I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, text me if you need me.”

****

He arrived home to find the room in chaos. Finn and Seb were sprawled on the floor, LEGO bricks scattered everywhere. Finn’s glasses were slightly skew-whiff.

“Daddy!” Seb cried and ran to him instantly.

“Hey cheeky,” he hoisted Seb up, squeezing tightly. “You two been causing trouble, then?”

“Nah, we saved New York City from the Green Goblin,” Finn said as he stood and gestured to the debris. “Three times, no big deal.”

“Wow, good for you.” Robert plopped Seb back down. “Think you can put New York City back in your toy box before tea, please?”

As Seb nodded and began to collect what looked like every piece of LEGO he owned, Robert saw Finn out.

“Thanks for looking after him, I know I took ages,” he whispered.

“No worries, Adam texted me, told me you were all at the Woolie.”

“Well, I owe you. Seb, say bye to Finn.”

“Bye Finn!” Seb dropped the bricks he was holding so he could wave. “Can you come play again?”

“Course I will, I finally have someone who appreciates Spidey as much as I do. See you both later,” Finn shrugged on his jacket and made his way out.

Robert shook his head and began helping Seb put the last of his things away.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long, mate,” he said as he closed the lid of the toy box.

“S’okay,” Seb replied amiably enough, if a little quietly. “Finn’s really fun.”

“More fun than me?” Robert gasped, clutching his chest.

“No, Daddy,” Seb laughed as Robert swung him up in his arms. “You’re the most fun.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“Where’d you go?” Seb asked, patting Robert’s jaw lightly.

“I had to help Aaron.”

“Oh.”

Robert hesitated for a moment – he didn’t want to lie to Seb, but he had no clue how to explain the day’s event to him, not when he could barely wrap his mind around it himself. 

He sighed and walked them over to where photos were stuck on the wall above Seb’s bed. What had started as a couple of battered pictures of Robert’s mum, Victoria and of Seb himself, had expanded over the last few years. Photos of the two of them together, of the village, Aaron and Adam, Faith… they had slowly spread across the wall and formed a small collage.

“You remember what I told you about my mummy, your Nana Sarah?” 

He pointed at one of the pictures of her; she was propped against one of their farm’s fences with the Yorkshire backdrop of green hills and fields behind her. She was happy and smiling, her eyes creased with laughter lines. A younger version of himself, aged about six or seven, was leaning into her, grinning at whoever had taken the picture. His dad, he supposed.

“That’s she’s in heaven?”

They weren’t exactly religious, but it had been the only explanation Robert could think to give when Seb had gotten old enough to ask why he only saw Nana Sarah in photos and not in real life. It was a nice story to tell, even if Robert’s didn’t believe it himself.

“Yeah, that’s right. Well, you know Aaron’s mummy… Chas from the pub?”

Seb rested his head against Robert’s shoulder and nodded.

“Well… this morning, Aaron’s mummy went there, too. Like my mummy did.”

“Heaven? With Nana Sarah?”

“Yeah. And Aaron’s very sad about it, so I had to go be with him today. Give him lots of hugs.”

“Oh… ”

“And you know, next time you see Aaron, you could give him lots of cuddles, too.”

“Make him feel better?”

“I’m sure it would.”

Seb hummed and played with Robert’s collar lightly. 

“Is – is that why Faith was cryin’ before?”

“Yeah, bud. Faith is Chas’s mum, so she’s really sad, too. All the Dingles are. They miss her.”

Seb blinked at him, before staring back at the photo on the wall. Shit, maybe this was the sort of thing Robert should have Googled before talking to him about it.

“Is there anything you wanna ask me?”

Seb shook his head.

“Okay,” he said, stroking a hand through Seb’s hair, marvelling not for the first time at how small he felt in his hands. “Are you hungry? Want some tea now?”

“Yes please.”

Robert gently lowered him to the floor and went to rustle up some food.

The evening passed slowly. Robert distracted himself from his own thoughts by keeping a close eye on Seb, watching for any signs of distress or confusion. Seb was a little quiet, perhaps slightly clingy, but other than that he seemed unaffected by the events of the day.

By the time Seb had gone to bed, Robert was exhausted. Their trip to Ikea seemed like a lifetime ago, rather than a few measly hours. He pottered aimlessly around the room for a bit, before calling it a night and crawling into bed. 

However, as the hours ticked by, he tossed and turned, mind racing with thoughts. Thoughts of his own mum lost to a fire that never should have been started. Thoughts of his other mum who was lost to a car crash that was as just as senseless and unexpected as Chas’s was. Thoughts of Aaron curled up in his own bed at the Woolpack, feeling a pain Robert wouldn't wish on anyone.

Somewhere close to midnight, he threw the covers back with a sigh and padded across the room to Seb’s bed. He bent down, gently eased Seb out from under his own blankets, and carried him back to bed with him. 

He didn’t do this very often these days – not since he was still a terrified teenager with no idea what he was doing. During those first couple of years, he’d sometimes gather a much-smaller Seb in his arms and snuggle down next to him, watching his little chest rise and fall as he tried to convince himself that he was cut out for this. That he wouldn’t screw up.

Nowadays, it was usually Seb who would migrate to Robert’s bed of his own accord; he’d occasionally wake in the night or early morning and come clambering in. Robert would always pull him close, tucking him under his chin and tugging the covers tightly around them both – especially in the cold northern winters.

He did the same thing now, gently shushing Seb when he stirred at the disruption.

“Sorry for moving you, mate,” he whispered soothingly. “Daddy just needed some cuddles.”

Seb hummed before returning to his heavy slumber. Robert, on the other hand, lay awake for a little longer, until his eyes eventually fell shut into an uneasy sleep.

****

The week that followed was a strange, awful blur. Robert – along with the rest of the Dingles and the Bartons – was with Aaron at every opportunity, basically working in shifts with them to ensure he was never alone for longer than necessary. They were the only ones who came to the Woolpack, the pub closed to the rest of the village.

Marlon and Lisa made sure Aaron’s fridge was never empty, Zak, Faith and Cain sat with him for hours on end, and Moira – ever the natural mother – fussed over him to no end. Even Charity pulled her weight, regularly popping round to see if there was anything he needed. Jackson was there most days, too, stroking his hand and wrapping him up in tights hugs.

For his part, Aaron drifted through those days in a daze, eyes bloodshot and face ashen. He didn’t speak much when Robert and Adam were with him, but he didn’t push them away, either.

Between checking in on Aaron during every spare moment, getting to grips with his new managerial role (turned out, invoicing was the devil’s work), and settling Seb into his new school routine, Robert was fast finding that there weren’t enough hours in the day.  When Pearl stopped him in the street to ask if he wanted her to leave any of her old furniture in the cottage for him, he realised that he’d barely even _thought_ about the move since that morning at Ikea.

The day of the funeral dawned annoying bright and clear, the Autumn sun feeling like a cruel joke as it shone through the windows of the church while Harriet performed the service.

Robert left Seb in the care of Holly, who had also offered to look after Kyle and Isaac for the day, and stood with Adam at the wake, watching and waiting incase Aaron needed them. He spent most of it with his family, shedding a few tears but managing to speak to and shake the hand of the odd mourner who came up to him. He got through it.

****

The next morning, Robert spotted Aaron climbing into Cain’s car when he popped to the shop for some milk.

“They’re seeing the solicitor.” 

Robert jumped a mile and whirled around to see Bob standing behind him.  


“Jesus Christ, Bob, wear a bell or something.”

“Sorry, just thought you’d be interested,” said Bob, holding his hands up in defence.

“What’re they seeing a solicitor for?”

“It’s the reading of the will, Brenda heard them talking about it yesterday.”

“Course she did.”

“Let’s hope they can start to move on after this, eh? Get some closure.”

“If you say so.”

“Oh hey, tell Seb we’ll be getting some pumpkin spiced treats in soon, I know they’re his favourites!”

“The coffee too? Tell me you’re doing the lattes again.”

“What do you think?” Bob grinned and threw a salute. “See you later, Rob.”

“See you, Bob.”

Robert turned back to the car, watching as it travelled up Main Street and turned the corner, out of sight.

****

Robert didn’t expect to hear from Aaron that day. Even as it drew to a close, his phone remained silent. He wasn’t too surprised; he imagined the Dingles would be keeping to themselves today, taking time to process. 

Besides, he was a little preoccupied that evening.

“Seb! Sebastian! Where d’you think you’re going, eh?”

Seb cackled and ran from the bathroom, towel flying behind him like a cape.

Robert was hot on his heels, nearly slipping in the bathwater that Seb had managed to splash everywhere as usual.

“You can’t run from me!” Robert growled and grabbed him from behind, scooping him up and towelling him dry until his hair was sticking up in wild tufts.

“You need a haircut, mister.”

“Nooo, Daddy!”

Truth be told, Faith normally offered to cut Seb’s hair for him (a callback to one of her many varied career paths, apparently), but with everything she had going on, Robert hadn’t had the heart to ask. He could probably stretch to paying an actual hairdresser now, anyway.

“Come on, it’s a bit chilly to be running around naked.” 

As he wrestled a pyjama top over Seb’s head, there was a soft knock at the door.

“Seb please, work with me here – it’s open!” Robert called over his shoulder as he tried to keep his wriggling son still for just _one second_.

Seb's eyes lit up when the door swung open.

“Hi Aaron!” He grinned toothily and hurried to pull his top down the rest of the way, before pushing Robert away and leaping up to run into Aaron’s legs.

He had taken Robert’s advice about giving Aaron all the cuddles he could very seriously over the past week, never missing an opportunity to throw his short arms around him whenever he saw him. Robert doubted anyone would have noticed the difference; Aaron had been Seb’s favourite person in the village since he’d been old enough to choose. Robert would be jealous if he didn’t understand the feeling so well.

Aaron looked well and truly worn out, pale and too-thin, but he mustered a small grin and ruffled Seb’s hair. 

“Hey, little man. You giving your dad a hard time?” He quirked an eyebrow at where Robert was slumped on the floor.

“No.”

“Yes, he’s a menace,” said Robert with a grin. “You okay?” 

He immediately wanted to kick himself for asking such a stupid question.

Aaron shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. “… Could murder a brew?”

Robert scrambled up and put the kettle on, while Seb tugged Aaron further into the room, nattering on about a dog he’d seen earlier that day, one who’d looked a lot like Clyde.

Aaron didn’t say much in response, but he smiled and nodded along.

Robert waited for Seb to finish telling his story (it _had_ looked a lot like Clyde, to be fair), then grabbed his attention before he could launch into another one.

“Hey mate, you wanna watch something on Disney before bed?” He asked, setting up the laptop for him.”I just need to talk to Aaron for a bit, okay?”

Seb snuggled down against his pillows and was soon engrossed in an animated Spider-Man episode (one he’d probably already seen a dozen times), while Robert and Aaron settled themselves on the chairs by the window – the ones Aaron had helped him get up to scratch not long after he’d first come to the village.

“I didn’t think I’d see you today… ” Robert said quietly. “Thought you’d be with your family after… ”

“Yeah, I was for a bit,” Aaron nodded and took a sip of his tea. “I had to get out of there, though. Was all gettin’ too much, y’know?”

He fiddled with the mug for a moment, running his thumb back and forth around the rim.

“Had a… bit of a shock at the will reading, actually.”

“Yeah?”

Aaron nodded, chewing his lip.

“My mum, she’s… she’s left me the Woolpack.”

Robert blinked. “What – you mean, the whole pub? As in… the business?”

“Yep,” Aaron said, finally looking up at him. “All mine.”

“That’s… wow.”

Aaron snorted. “Yeah, that was my reaction.”

“And… is that a good thing or... ?”

“Well, Charity’s not happy. She’s been begging my mum to be part of it for ages – think everyone assumed it would go to her. Or Cain. Or even Debbie, I don’t know. They're pretty surprised it was me.”

“Okay… ” Robert had never had much time for Dingle family politics and he wasn’t about to start now. “But how do _you_ feel about it?”

Aaron took a long gulp of tea and put the mug on the windowsill, burying his head in his hands.

“I have no idea. I dunno how to run a pub, do I?”

“You must have picked some of it up, living there all this time. Plus you already work behind the bar.”

“But – but that’s just serving drinks, changing barrels and stuff. Actually running it… dealing with the numbers and money and orders… I haven’t got a clue. I barely even finished _school_ , Rob, I can’t do this.” 

Aaron looked on the verge of panicking now, his eyes wide and breaths coming out fast and hard.

“Hey, c’mere.” Robert stood and pulled Aaron to his feet. 

“Seb, me and Aaron are just getting some fresh air, okay?” He called to Seb. “We’ll be right outside.”

“’Kay,” Seb nodded, barely looking away from the screen.

Robert gently steered Aaron out onto the grass and grabbed his shoulders.

“Deep breaths for me, okay? In and out.”

“Can’t… ”

“You can, I promise you can. Come on, copy me,” said Robert, inhaling deeply until Aaron began to follow his lead, stuttering breaths falling in and out of his mouth.

They stayed that way for a few long minutes, until Aaron’s breathing slowed, the only remaining sounds coming from the rustling of nearby trees and the chirps of evening birdsong. When he was certain that Aaron had fully calmed, Robert took a step back and looked him square in the eye.

“Okay, first of all,” he said firmly. “You had a tough time with school because you were going through some seriously awful shit that no kid should ever have to go through. Not because you’re thick. So you can stop thinking anything along those lines right now.”

Aaron nodded shakily, eyes bright in the low light of dusk.

“Besides, it’s not like school actually teaches you anything about how to run a business; it’s all equations and – and Shakespeare and other useless shit. Trust me, you didn’t miss much on that front. God knows it didn’t prepare me for anything.”

Robert paused, knowing he’d have to tread carefully if he didn’t want Aaron to clam up.

“I mean, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. If this isn’t want you want, then you can always sell it or ask your family to take over. I’m sure Charity would take if off your hands in a heartbeat.  But if you do… well, your mum must have left the pub to you for a reason, right? I know I didn’t know her that well, but I don’t think she would have chosen you if she didn’t think you could do it. So if even part of you does want this… isn’t it at least worth giving it a go?”

Aaron didn’t answer for a long moment. Robert waited and prayed that he hadn’t overstepped.

“People will think I’m… too inexperienced to be the landlord. Too young.”

“Some people think I’m too young to have a kid old enough to be in school, but here we are,” Robert replied with a wry smile. “And since when did you give a damn what other people think, eh?” 

That got him a small laugh, at least.

“Look, you don’t need to decide anything right now, yeah? I know this week has been hell on you. But… just know that whatever you choose to do, I’ve got your back. So has Adam, and your family, and Jackson – ” Robert fought a scowl. “ – and the whole damn village, come to that.”

Aaron rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and gave him a watery smile.

“C’mere, you idiot,” Robert tugged his arm until he stumbled forwards into a hug. Aaron hesitated for a moment, before his hands came up to clutch the back of Robert’s jumper and he sighed.

“Thanks, Rob.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any kudos and comments are endlessly appreciated!


End file.
